


Under my Skin

by Roxmanoff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Endgame never happend, F/F, Natasha Romanov Feels, Soft Natasha Romanov, Tattoos, carol danvers feels, yelena belova will survive black widow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxmanoff/pseuds/Roxmanoff
Summary: Natasha finds a way to keep her loved ones close
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Natasha Romanov, Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Under my Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,  
> I know it's been way to long and I'm so sorry!!! I was having a ton of ideas but somehow was too busy to write them all down, and the the pandemic happened and I was feeling really bad mentally and couldn't do anything.
> 
> Anyway this one is a pretty short one and I'm really sorry but I just needed something to get me back into writing so please don't be mad and enjoy.

Carols hands moved over Natashas naked body lovingly, exploring every inch and every scar.  
When she reached her rib cage she saw a tiny black letter.  
"Oh I didn't know you had a tattoo!" Carol said surprised.  
"Well I'm not supposed to have it. As a Black Widow you can not have any marks that could compromise you during a mission. But I had to."  
Carol looked at it closer and it's just a tiny letter. A "Y".  
"What does it stand for?"  
"It's for my sister. Yelena. This way I have her with me all the time."  
"I didn't know you have a sister. Did she... did she disappear?"  
"She's not my biological sister but we were both trained in the Red Room and that bonded us together. After we tried to kill each other a few times. And no she didn't get dusted. She died. A few years ago when we were bringing down the remains of the Red Room. After that I got the tattoo. I never thought I would be able to live without her."  
"I'm so sorry Nat. I did not know."  
"Don't worry. You couldn't. I barley talk about her or my other family."

After that night Natasha didn't see Carol for a few months. The blonde had to leave early in the morning, for a mission in a far away corner of the universe.  
They tried too see each other over video calls every day but at some point it was luck if it worked out once a week.  
After almost 6 months apart, Carol was able to complete the mission and came back to earth.  
She did not tell Nat though, in order to surprise her.  
When the blonde superhero approached earth, she was feeling excited but also nervous. How would the redhead react?   
When she landed in the yard of the compound, she already spotted Natasha running towards her, after seeing her in the sky.  
Carol also ran towards Nat, finally taking her in her arms, inhaling her scent.  
"I missed you so much!" Natasha whispered, kissing Carols neck. Her nose. Her lips.   
After a while they decided to finally go inside, not without holding each other close.  
When they arrived in Natashas apartment, Carol stopped turning Nat around to face her and captured her lips again.  
"Let me show you how much I missed you!"  
The blonde started kissing Nats neck and her hands move under her tight fitting black tank-top Natasha leaned her head to the side, enjoying her girlfriends touches on her bare skin.  
It doesn't take Carol long to strip Nat of her tank-top and her sports bra, leaving the Spy topless and covered in goosebumps.   
Carols lips moved from Natashas neck to her left breast, softly kissing and licking her hard nipple, her hands already working on the string of her lovers sweatpants and finally removing them.  
Natasha led Carol to the bed in the room next door, turned around and starting to unzip the blondes suit eagerly. Their lips met again, full of love and lust.   
Once Carols spacesuit hit the ground Natasha removes Carols tank-top she wore underneath, leaving her in just panties.   
Carols hands moved up Nats upper body, while she turned them around so they were on the edge of the huge bed now.   
They slowly sank down on the mattress, Nat being topped by Carol who's kissing her again, slowly moving down her body, leaving hot kisses everywhere.  
The blonde kissed every scar on the Black Widows body lovingly and when she arrived at her rib cage she was surprised to not just find the familiar Y tattoo but also an additional letter this time.  
A simple C.  
"Nat", Carol gasped.  
The woman underneath just blushed as she realized what Carol just saw.  
"I... Carol I just love you so much and I just can't be without you anymore and with this I feel like I always have you close to me."  
The blonde teared up at those words.  
"Nat... I don't know what to say! I love you so much! Every second without you hurts. Those last 6 months were the hardest of my life and I will not leave you behind anytime soon. I will stay here. With you. I promise."  
To make that promise last, she captured her lips with her lovers in a deep, promising kiss.  
Both of them were in tears now, happy to hold each other again.


End file.
